


Push Me

by sugarwolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwolf/pseuds/sugarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lúcio was going to be the death of Gabe. He was going to die with a head between his thighs, and music in his ears. Lúcio knew just how to push Gabe’s buttons; how to push and push until Gabe felt like he was going to break. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of being taken apart by Lúcio’s fingers or his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent lmaoooooooooooo i was slaphappy af when i wrote this and it was also past midnight so ya know. It's short but.
> 
> Songs that remind me of this are-  
> Satisfaction // Benny Benassi  
> Dirty Little Pop Song // Aqua  
> Every time We Touch // Cascada  
> and finally  
> Teenage Dream // Katy Perry
> 
> i encourage you to listen to any and all of the songs. Im in luciper hell rn and i love pop songs for them.

Lúcio keeps his hands firm on the man writhing beneath him, nails digging into Gabe’s skin just the way he likes. 

“Ya know this would be easier if you stopped moving and just let me work,” Lúcio murmurs into Gabe’s collarbone before going back to sucking bruises onto his neck. 

Gabe starts to to growl but it cuts off into a shuddering breath as Lúcio bites his neck. “Work? Is this what work’s like for you?” Gabe eventually pants out. 

Lúcio slides his hands underneath Gabe’s shirt, fingers burning into Gabe’s skin, as he laughs. Gabe rolls his eyes good naturedly. 

“Por favor amor, i wish this was my job,” Lúcio rakes his eyes over Gabriel’s bare chest as they finally get his shirt off.

“Maybe, if it was your j- ay coño carajo!”

Lúcio looked up with a smirk from where he was sucking on Gabriel’s nipple, palming him slowly through his pants. “You were saying?”

In his heart, Gabriel wanted to glare, to show Lúcio how unamused he really was with his comments and this pace but all he could manage was an undignified whine as he arched up into Lúcio’s touch. 

“Please,” Gabe’s voice cracked. 

Lúcio answers with a hum and a chaste kiss to Gabe’s chest. He knew what Gabe wanted but Gabe is always much more fun when he gets impatient. Lúcio slowly drops to his knees, his breath ghosting over Gabe’s stomach making him shiver.

“Please what?” 

He slowly undid the other man’s belt, listening silently to Gabe groaning above him. He got Gabe’s pants all the way off and helped him carefully step out of them. Lúcio sat up and nuzzled his face into Gabe’s happy trail, sighing happily. Gabriel’s cock twitched. A hand slid between his locs, gripping tight and Lúcio moaned. He licked and kissed his way up and down Gabriel’s happy trail, biting along his hips but never going below the waistband- never going where Gabriel wanted. 

Lúcio moved lower, mouthing at Gabe through his briefs. “Finally,” Gabe moaned but as soon as he the words were out of his mouth, Lúcio was moving past his dick and onto his thighs. Gabe gripped his hair tighter in frustration but that only egged him on. Lúcio loved Gabe’s thighs; he worshiped them constantly but tonight Gabriel hoped he would make it quick. 

“Lúcio,” He said warningly. 

And once again Lúcio paid him absolutely no mind and instead began sucking a vicious hickey into his thigh. “Oh fuck.”

Lúcio leaned back with a grin, “Do you think i can make a heart?” 

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and his face screamed Don’t you dare but it was already too late. Lúcio was giving him hickey after hickey and Gabe couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop shaking, could barely do anything but stare down at Lúcio with pupils blown wide. 

“Lúcio, i’m going to kill you.”

“And do what? Consume my soul? I thought you were on dick diet?” 

Gabe’s chest was heaving, he couldn’t even react to the awful joke, the feeling of Lúcio’s lips still on his thighs. “Lúcio, Lúcio, please.”

Lúcio was going to be the death of Gabe. He was going to die with a head between his thighs, and music in his ears. Lúcio knew just how to push Gabe’s buttons; how to push and push until Gabe felt like he was going to break. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of being taken apart by Lúcio’s fingers or his mouth. 

There was a steady stream of Lúcio’s, and ohmyfuckinggod fuck by the time Lúcio made his way back up to Gabriel’s dick. Lúcio kissed his cock through his underwear again and stared up at Gabe through his eyelashes as he toyed with the waistband. 

“Lúcio Lúcibaby please.” His hips bucked up as he pleaded, “Please Lúcibaby I need you.”

And that was all the encouragement he needed cause the next thing Gabe knows is Lúcio is tearing off his underwear and licking a hot stripe up his cock. 

“Yes Gabriel. I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the only reason i wrote this was so that i could have gabe say lucibaby in a situation where he is being teased. I like to call Lucio Lucibaby and i don't know why. anyway.
> 
> cono carajo here means fucking dammit. 
> 
> this is a combination of some of my fav headcanons for them.


End file.
